postalfandomcom-20200213-history
School Daze
School Daze is an area exclusive to the third party mod A Week In Paradise. School Daze is more like a university or a high school, since there are no children in Postal 2. The design of School Daze is a very basic one: there are only two floors, each one with four main hallways forming a square that surrounds a central playground, the library and a food court. The hallway has lots of lockers, and leads to the classrooms. Some of the classrooms have equations or even phrases like "lol!" instead of numbers. In A Week In Paradise Forever, these chalkboard textures are replaced with the chalkboard texture from the Asylum. There are metal detectors and officers at the entrance, so as soon as the Postal Dude enters, he will attract the attention of the police. School Daze is accessed through the Chicken Queen Estates. A tunnel that was absent from Postal 2 leads to an area similar in design to Home. The entrance to the School Daze is blocked until Wednesday, but the Postal Dude can visit the School Daze for the first time on Tuesday during an optional mini-game. A RWS staff member is waiting for the Dude in the Main Street in an alleyway behind Lucky Ganesh , and the two of them take a school bus that takes them to the School Daze. The goal is to destroy 100 zombies that have invaded the school. On Wednesday, the General Election is hosted at the library in the School Daze area instead of Cock Asian. Mike J is the principal of the School Daze, and is seen in his office wearing a dark suit instead of his RWS clothes. However, Mike J is also seen at the RWS headquarters and wearing his normal clothes in A Week In Paradise. Mike J is apparently playing a Mario video game in his office with an appropriate Super Mario Bros. texture (As well as the music of World 1-1 from the original Super Mario Bros. NES game. Apart from the principal office, there are two nurse wings, each one containing a Vend-A-Cure machine, and also a "security" office, in which a female cop and a man in a Gimp Suit are watching TV. There is a SiC Body Armor both in Mike J's and in the security offices. Trivia *The principal's office is one of the only places to find the baseball bat weapon. *After you murder all 100 zombies in the optional objective on Tuesday, the Super Mario texture on the TV in the principal's office will be changed to a image/gif of porn which comes with an appropriate moaning sound accompanying it. *After Tuesday, the texture on the TV in the principal's office will change to an image of TV static with an appropriate static noise. *The school's name is probably a play on "school days". *The ground behind the school originally wasn't solid, and you can walk over and fall through; most notably between the lined up school buses. This was fixed in the latest patch *The map has been completely removed from Postal 2 Complete, but can be restored via the Postal 2 Workshop on its own or with the AWP Forever mod. *On the highest difficulties, the game would often crash since everyone would be attacking you all at once, and the game cannot handle so many events occurring simultaneously. Category:Paradise